Circle of time
by Nancyns4
Summary: Después de una ardua batalla contra los homúnculos, la paz había regresado a Central, Edward y Roy se habían dado un tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos, pero poco tiempo después ambos se percataron de que querían estar cerca uno del otro.Ed había recuperado su alquimia, pero a un gran precio Al estaba muerto, Edward depresivo y Roy tenía que sacar al chico adelante. Royed
1. ¿Donde Esta Al?

_**Circle of time**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**¿Dónde está Al?"**_

Todo lucia tan borroso, muy a penas lograba identificar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Primero se encontraba en la habitación la cual compartía con su amante Roy Mustang, el hombre frente a él parecía estar diciendo algo pero simplemente no escuchaba nada, era como estar aturdido, todo el ruido se había ido, simplemente no escuchaba nada, solo observaba el movimiento de los labios del hombre más grande, y después de un momento desapareció pero poco después estaba nuevamente frente a él, cargando en una de sus manos un viejo saco rojo, uno el cual no había utilizado desde hace mucho tiempo ¿por qué se lo estaba dando? Si él no lo necesitaba.

Las calles estaban solas y no se lograba saber la hora a menos que miraras un reloj, ya que el día estaba nublado, espesas nubes cargadas de agua impedían que los rayos solares los alcanzaran.

El chico se encontraba en el interior de un auto, estaba sentado en el lado del copiloto, Roy estaba manejando, a eso lo explica todo era su auto, pero ¿A dónde lo llevaba? El auto se detuvo debido a una luz roja y eso lo aprovecho el pelinegro, ya que dedico su mirada hacia el chico que estaba a su lado.

-Edward…- dijo el mayor con voz llena de preocupación, tomo la mano del más joven.- ¿está bien?-

Ed aparto la vista de la ventana, algo desorientado miro a Mustang, ahí se encontraba, su oscura mirada lo miraba de manera preocupada, aun seguía tomando su mano, pero no sentía nada todo estaba fuera de la realidad, parecía como si todo fuera un sueño, el chico no dijo nada solo se dedico a mirarlo, aun que para su gusto todo lucia borroso.

El ojinegro no dijo nada, aparto su mirada y la dedico nuevamente hacia el frente, ya que la luz se había vuelto verde, soltó la mano del más joven ya que necesitaba de las dos manos para conducir correctamente, el no quería provocar un accidente, ya habían perdido mucho durante un día.

-todo va a estar bien Ed.-soltó el ojinegro, su mirada a un seguía en frente, pero nuevamente no recibió ninguna respuesta, todo estaba en silencio, el joven a su lado parecía un fantasma, muy apenas y se sentía su presencia.

_-"¿un cementerio?"-_se pregunto mentalmente el chico, apenas iban entrando al lugar, pero ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? ¿Quien había muerto? Además y más importante, ¿Por qué Roy estaba tomando su mano? Que no se suponía que su relación aun era un secreto, la sociedad no la vería de la mejor manera, y eso perjudicaría de cierta manera la reputación del General Mustang, así que ¿por qué el muy idiota se estaba arriesgando de esa manera? El no lo entendía, nada tenía sentido, absolutamente nada. Edward por seguridad de ambos, intento deshacer el agarre, pero el ojinegro se lo impidió, al contrario en vez de aflojarlo lo hizo más fuerte, esto desconcertó más al joven, era muy raro que de la noche a la mañana el General se comportara de esa manera, pero si él quería insistir, entonces él no lo impediría, solo deseaba que eso no le afectara, él quería que el bastardo llegara a la sima, que realizara su sueño.

Pronto llegaron a un cierto punto en el cementerio, un gran agujero oscuro ya hacía en la tierra, esperando a que fuera rellenado por el cajón que los seguía desde atrás, era de madera y negro con uno que otro grabado, la verdad no lograba distinguir bien, pero algo le seguía carcomiendo la conciencia, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién se encontraba en el cajón? Al parecer era alguien importante, ya que muchos de sus conocidos se encontraban en el lugar, unos estaban en pleno llanto, otros se hacían los fuertes para no mostrar debilidad, y los demás, supuso que estaban presentes por pura curiosidad, ya que sus rostros no mostraban emoción alguna.-_"¿yo lo conocía?"-_se pregunto ya que observo a su amiga de la infancia, ella se encontraba presente y era una de las más afectadas, y eso comenzó a asustar al rubio.

_-"Esperen si Winry estaba ahí entonces ¿Dónde estaba Al?"_- nuevamente se cuestión, empezó a buscar con la mirada a su hermano pequeño pero no lo encontraba, ¿Dónde se encontraba?

-Ed…- se escucho la voz de Mustang, lo cual hizo que parara su búsqueda, lo miro algo confundido.- ¿quieres decir algo antes de que lo entierren?-le cuestiono al ojinegro mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna, el chico solo lo miro con ojos desconcertados, claramente estaba perdido ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya lo iban a sepultar y él ni cuenta se había dado.

Roy suspiro en derrota y solo negó con la cabeza dándole a entender a los presentes que podían proseguir con el entierro.

-Roy…-se escucho la voz rasposa de Edward.

El ojinegro rápidamente presto atención a la persona que lo llamaba-¿sí?-

-¿Dónde está Al? No lo veo.-cuestiono con voz inocente, el solo quería saber dónde estaba su hermano.

-Oh Ed…- se lamento el General, sin ser consciente de sus actos desvió la mirada hacia el ataúd que estaban sepultando.-Ed escúchame.-

El chico lo miro con atención.-todo va a estar bien ¿sí?-le dijo, mostrándole una mirada llena de dolor.-no sabes cuánto lo siento amor…-

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-le cuestiono nuevamente.- ¿Dónde está Al? Solo dime donde esta.-

-Ya no lo recuerdas Ed…-soltó al momento que lo tomaba de los hombros.-se que es difícil pero tienes que aceptarlo, no te dejare solo, además al sigue aquí con nosotros.-

El chico lo miro, su rostro mostraba incertidumbre, dirigió su mirada hacia el sarcófago que estaban sepultando, todo se volvió en cámara lenta, solo observaba como la tierra caía lentamente y lograba escuchar el ruido sordo que hacia al chocar contra el ataúd, su mirada se agrando, y la dirigió nuevamente hacia Roy, el cual cada vez le costaba más trabajo contener las malditas lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.-Lo siento tanto Ed…- susurro el mayor.

Una lágrima se aventuro y salió de los grandes ojos dorados, y otra le siguió cuando por fin entendió lo que estaba pasando.-No…-murmuro.-Al…No está muerto ¿verdad?-dijo con dolor, haciendo que el General frente a él se quebrara, y lo atrajera hacia él en un abrazo protector, intentando transmitirle el consuelo que necesitaba el más joven.-lo siento…-

-Al…-susurro Ed, su atención estaba concentrada en el ataúd frente a él, sin previo aviso soltó la mano del mayor con la intención de acercarse a los hombres que poco a poco se encargaban de sepultar bajo tierra al que decían ser su hermano.-No…-murmuro con dolor mientras sus ojos se encargaban de mojar su rostro con los cristales salinos que salían de ellos.

Grandes ojos dorados inundados en un mar salino miraban la tumba de su hermano, mintiéndose a sí mismos cuando se negaban a creer lo que observaban, simplemente no podría ser cierto, porque él había visto a su hermano unas pocas horas antes, cuando estaban dispuestos a celebrar la victoria que el General había obtenido, el muy bastardo ya era el nuevo Fuhrer, o eso era lo que el ojinegro le dijo, entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Al!-un grito de agonía salió de su garganta rasgándola al momento que Mustang lo sostenía.- ¡Alphonse!-

Todo había terminado demasiado rápido, habían derrotado a todos los homúnculos incluso él que se hacía llamar "padre", Edward en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había derrotado, y Alphonse esta devuelta en carne y hueso, el rubio alquimista apenas lo creía, ya habían pasado alrededor de un año y medio desde esos acontecimientos y ahora su pequeño hermano estaba en un excelente estado, oh en verdad Ed apenas se lo creía, porque después de todo el sufrimiento y esfuerzo que había realizado, ahora estaba en paz, había perdido su alquimia claro, pero eso no le importaba era un pequeño sacrificio por su hermano, el aria lo que sea por él, incluso si se volviera a repetir la historia el estaba dispuesto a dar su alquimia o incluso su vida por traer al chico devuelta, si se arrepentía de una cosa, solo era el no haber sabido antes el simple hecho de intercambiar su habilidad por el cuerpo de Al, si era una pena que tan solo eso necesitara para traerlo a la vida nuevamente, pero bueno eso había quedado en el pasado, ahora el rubio estaba enfocado en el presente uno el cual compartía con su atractivo amante al General Roy Mustang el alquimista de fuego.

Después de todos los sucesos que vivieron, Edward y Roy se dieron un tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos, una tarea bastante difícil para el rubio, para empezar el chico no era bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos, además el había hecho la tarea de suprimir cualquier emoción para no derrumbarse, él era el pilar de Al su castillo y si quería seguir siéndolo tenía que ser fuerte y dejar de lado el sentimentalismo, pero ahora que Alphonse era independiente y tenía una bonita relación con Winry no había ninguna necesidad de ser el chico frio y tosco como todo el mundo lo conocía, para él era realmente difícil relacionarse con personas nuevas y era un reto mucho más grande el relacionarse amorosamente con una persona que era muy bien conocido como el mujeriego de la zona, si Roy Mustang era todo un rompecorazones, y eso Ed no lo dejaba pasar de largo, pero después de un tiempo termino por aceptar al hombre y darle una oportunidad.

-Roy.-dijo por decima vez esa mañana un malhumorado rubio que se encontraba frente a la cama en la cual un pelinegro se encontraba acostado con la sabana hasta las orejas.

-Solo un poco más.- murmuro Mustang.

-No Roy recuerda que Al viene a visitarnos esta tarde, quiero ir a recogerlo y quiero que me acompañes.-soltó Ed al momento que terminaba de hacerse una coleta.

-Vamos Ed si te acompañare, solo déjame descansar un poco más.-

-Si no llegas temprano a la oficina eso significa que no terminaras tu papeleo, lo cual provocara que Riza no te deje salir hasta que lo termines, y yo no quiero que pase eso, así que arriba.- dijo el rubio tirando de las mantas que cubrían el pelinegro.

-No quiero.- se quejaba el mayor al momento que tiraba de las mantas.

-Vamos no seas un niño.-

-Vamos si me dejas descansar un poco más te lo recompensare en la noche.- soltó el de la mirada oscura mientras mostraba una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-¡Mustang eres un pervertido!- dijo por ultimo Edward, su rostro se volvió de un intenso rojo que era la envidia de los jitomates, avergonzado salió de la habitación haciéndose camino por las escaleras para llegar a la cocina que se encontraba en la planta baja.

-¡Vamos amor solo bromeaba!-se escucho el grito del pelinegro.

-¡Cierra la boca!- grito colérico el rubio mientras rebuscaba en el refrigerador en busca del desayuno.

Unos minutos más tarde Edward comenzó con el desayuno, nada fuera de lo habitual, unos huevos revueltos con un poco de tocino, el chico aun estaba algo molesto por lo ocurrido, por lo cual estaba dejando salir toda su furia al revolver el alimento sobre la cazuela con algo de violencia.-"_estúpido Roy solo piensas en sexo".-_

Unas suaves manos se posaron en la fina cintura del chico mientras seguía cocinando, el rubio se sorprendió por el contacto tan repentino que en poco tiempo se volvió en un abrazo, Roy coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho queriendo sentirlo más cerca presionándolo más sobre su pecho.

-Ed ¿sigues molesto?-pregunto el mayor en susurro sobre el oído del rubio haciéndolo sentir escalofríos.

-Ya déjame en paz.-

-Vamos no es para tanto.- respondió el ojinegro, besando la mejilla del más joven.-me encanta cuando haces tus pucheros.-murmuro de nueva cuenta.

-eres un tonto.-dijo Ed sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su pareja.-anda que ya serviré el desayuno.-

-huele bien.-

-lo sé, yo lo prepare.-soltó el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad, este comenzó a poner los platos sobre el comedor en el cual Mustang ya estaba situado para comenzar con el desayuno.

-bien esto no te lo voy a negar siempre has sido un mejor cocinero que yo.- Soltó el pelinegro sonriendo por el buen trabajo de su pareja.

Edward sonrió de igual forma por el cumplido, se situó enfrente de Roy para comenzar a desayunar.

-¿ya te vas?-pregunto con cansancio el más joven que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación la cual compartían. -"_que pregunta tan estúpida".-_se dijo a sí mismo, ya que el hombre frente al él claramente se estaba preparando para el papeleo que lo esperaba en la oficina, no se extrañaba del porque el pelinegro se quejaba tanto, pero era un pequeño sacrificio para llegar a su meta.

-Si…- dijo con simpleza dirigiendo su mirada a hacia su pequeño amante, se coloco un saco color negro ya que ese día estaba nublado, malditos sean los días nublados, como los odiaba, eso pronosticaba lluvia y la odiaba mas.

Ed se quedo en silencio aun recargado en el marco de la puerta, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, quería preguntarle nuevamente para estar seguro si el hombre iba acompañarlo por su hermano, sabía que sonaba infantil, pero ya eran dos meses, dos! En los cuales no había visto a Al, eso era un record era demasiado tiempo para su gusto, solo las llamadas telefónicas no bastaban, quería verlo y pronto, pero también quería que Roy lo acompañara, pero el hombre a veces era tan perezoso.

-Ed…-Mustang estaba mirando al joven, sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, era tan fácil de predecir.-si iré contigo lo prometo.-

Edward se sobresalto por ser sacado de sus pensamientos, observo a Roy quien portaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, oh! Como odiaba cuando hacia eso, era tan odioso.

-¿a qué hora tenemos que estar en la estación?-

-el tren llegara a las cinco, supongo que con que estemos ahí unos diez minutos antes estará bien.-menciono el rubio mientras seguía al más alto, ambos se dirigían a la puerta principal de la casa.- ¿crees que puedas estar a tiempo?- pregunto con voz esperanzada.

Roy se detuvo frente a la puerta, provocando que Ed también se detuviera, se giro para mirar al muchacho frente a él.- estaré a tiempo lo prometo.- prometió con una sonrisa en los labios, tomo las suaves manos del chico, como le gustaba sentir ambas manos de carne y hueso, eran tan cálidas, era una lástima que aun no había encontrado la manera de cómo traer la pierna izquierda del chico, pero de igual forma no importaba, Edward era perfecto ante sus ojos.

-Está bien…-dijo Ed con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía en las manos.-entonces te estaré esperando.-

-ya tengo que irme.-le hizo saber al más joven, soltó sus manos y con ellas tomo el rostro del rubio, era tan suave y delicado. El mayor se inclino un poco para alcanzar los labios de Ed, claramente e chico ya era más alto, ya que no tenía que agacharse mucho para poder alcanzarlo.

Edward cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se encontraron, era un beso sencillo, nada morboso, al contrario este estaba cargado de amor, y anunciaba una despedida corta, dejando en claro que pronto se volverían a encontrar, le encantaban los besos que le daba el hombre, eran tan delicados, transmitían tantos sentimientos, un simple rose era suficiente para él, lo volvían loco, pero claro nunca se lo había hecho saber, no quería que su endemoniado ego creciera aun mas.

Unos minutos después se separaron, el rubio abrió sus ojos, miro a Mustang por un momento para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

-Te amo…- susurro el mayor con amor a la única persona que podía decírselo.

Edward se quedado en blando, la sonrisa que había mostrado antes se desvaneció al instante, ahora solo observaba a Roy con ojos grandes mientras parpadeaba una que otra vez para aclarara sus pensamientos, siempre le decía lo mismo con tanta sinceridad que él sabía que era cierto, pero el simplemente no podía decirle lo mismo, se la hacía tan difícil, las palabras siempre se le quedaban a toradas en la garganta, y no sabía el porqué.

El chico tan solo bajo la mirada, y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él apenado por no responder de la misma manera, a veces se llegaba a odiar por no mostrarle sus sentimientos al hombre.

Roy regreso el abrazo y recargo su mejilla en la cabeza rubia del chico, el no se molestaba en lo absoluto, el sabia que para Ed no era fácil ya que siempre se había mostrado frio y tosco ante los demás, siempre haciéndose el fuerte para no mostrar sus debilidades, y el sabia que de la noche a la mañana eso no iba a cambiar, por esa razón el se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo de sacar a la luz el verdadero Edward, era una tarea difícil ya que el chico era una cascara dura de romper, pero él lo lograría, porque lo amaba y no se daría por vencido.

Roy sonrió para sus adentros, suavemente acariciaba la espalda del rubio para hacerle saber que no estaba molesto por la reacción que había tenido al escuchar sus palabras.-Nos vemos más tarde ¿sí?-

El rubio a sintió con la cabeza, lentamente se alejo del pelinegro y lo miro una vez más con ojos apenados.-nos vemos.-

Mustang acaricio una vez más la mejilla del chico, le regalo una sonrisa para después girarse sobre sus talones, abrió la puerta y la cruzo, Ed se quedo recargado en el marco de la puerta, observando como el pelinegro se alejaba poco a poco, Roy entro al auto el cual ya lo esperaba frente a la casa, y así arranco dejando a un rubio parado en medio de la puerta.

-Yo también te amo Roy.-una corriente de aire llego haciendo que las palabras de Ed se desvanecieran en el viento.


	2. Pesadillas

_**Circle of time**_

"_**Pesadillas"**_

Perfecto, si todo era perfecto, o eso era lo que pensaba Edward cada vez que miraba el reloj sobre la pared que se encontraba en la sala, 5 minutos faltaban para que fuera las 5:00 pm y Roy Mustang no aparecía, él creía que había dejado demasiado claro que quería estar en la estación del tren 10 minutos antes de que llegara su hermano, pero no al parecer al pelinegro se le había hecho gracioso llegar tarde, estaba molesto, no eso era poco estaba furioso.

Cansado de esperar, se levantó del mullido sillón en el cual se encontraba, ya no pensaba esperarlo mas, era demasiado tarde, estaba seguro que cuando el llegara a la estación Al ya estaría ahí, y el no haría esperar aun mas a su hermano, si Mustang quería alcanzarlo bien ya no le importaba, que hiciera lo que se le pegara en gana, si no podía estar a la hora indicada entonces ¿por qué le prometió que estaría a tiempo? Era un idiota, pero en fin, mas tarde arreglaría eso con el pelinegro.

El rubio se dirigió a la puerta de entrada murmurando uno que otro insulto para su pareja, tomo las llaves de una pequeña mesita que descansaba cerca de la puerta, esta la abrió y al momento de levantar su mirada se encontró con el hombre el cual lo había hecho enfadar, ahí se encontraba con el cabello desordenado, una de sus mano se quedo en el aire ya que estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta pero el rubio se le había adelantado.

-Ed…-Mustang miro al chico con una mirada avergonzada y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.-lo siento sé que es tarde.-

-¿Tarde?-soltó el rubio con toda furia mirando al hombre frente a él.- ¡¿Al menos sabes qué hora es idiota?!-

-Ed- Roy siguió a el chico que se dirigía hacia el carro que le pertenecía.- ¿tienes las llaves?-

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y enseguida le aventó las llaves al pelinegro, el no planeaba conducir.

Roy por su parte solo lanzo un suspiro de exasperación, Ed a veces llegaba a ser tan terco y molesto a la vez, si lo admitía había llegado tarde pero el chico era un melodramático.

Sin decir nada se instalo en el lugar del conductor y rápidamente echo andar el coche, no quería enfurecer a un mas a su pareja. En realidad no sabía que decir, él de igual modo no estaba de un gran humor para comenzar una discusión, estaba cansado, y estresado por el arduo trabajo en la oficina, además Edward no estaba haciendo mejor las cosas en ese momento.

-Ed…-

- ¿Ahora que me vas a decir? – se adelanto el rubio interrumpiendo al pelinegro.- ¿Qué tenias demasiado papeleo? O no me digas, se te olvido ver el reloj, o simplemente, se te olvido que tenias que acompañarme.- soltó de modo hiriente, en fin no le importaba, seguido le hacía lo mismo, llegaba tarde a muchos de sus compromisos, y siempre por una tontería.

- si no podías estar a tiempo lo hubieras dicho.- termino sin mirarlo a la cara, solo se dedicaba a mirar la calle, la cual estaba a cumulada de gente, a demás de que al parecer el trafico se había puesto en su contra, ya que estaba como el mismo infierno carros por aquí y por allá, se temía que nunca llegaría a la endemoniada estación del tren.

-no, no fue por eso.- respondió Roy un poco dolido por cómo le hablaba el rubio.-es solo que…- su voz se apago, para empezar no quería dar explicaciones, además bien sabía que si le decía la razón por la cual se había retrasado el rubio se preocuparía.

-¿Qué?- insistió Edward al ver que el pelinegro se quedo en silencio.

Roy se quedo se quedo callado, aparentando como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Edward por su parte lanzo un suspiro de resignación.-Roy no se qué te está pasando, pero últimamente ya no rindes como antes, ya no salimos y el día que lo hacemos, siempre quedas mal, llegas tarde o me dejas plantado, siempre estas cansado, y cuando hablamos simplemente me ignoras como lo haces ahora.-

-No te estoy ignorando…-

-Entonces dime que pasa…-dijo en modo de suplica mientras lo miraba, ya estaba cansado de siempre lo mismo, el no quería ser egoísta, pero últimamente el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado en el trabajo o estaba dormido, el también necesitaba atención.

Mustang al escuchar las palabras de Edward se sintió algo culpable, era verdad el últimamente estaba descuidando al chico y sabia que lo resentía. Sin previo aviso paro el carro cerca de una acera para no interferir en el tráfico.

Ed lo miro un poco confundido, pero no se molesto por la repentina parada, de igual modo ya iban tarde, además con gritarle a Mustang no arreglarían las cosas, solo esperaba que Winry no llevará consigo una de sus endemoniadas llaves.

El rubio solo lo miraba, esperando a que Roy hablara, su enojo se esfumo en el momento que había parado el coche, sabía que el pelinegro tenía algo importante que decirle, así que esperaría hasta que se sintiera seguro para hablar.

Soltando un suspiro, Roy miro al chico que se encontrada a lado suyo, Ed lo miraba con paciencia, sabía que quería respuestas sinceras, así que se las daría, tomando una de las manos le chico se aventuro a hablar.

-Ed lo siento, sé que te decepcione, además de que tienes tiempo sin ver a tu hermano, sabía que era importante para ti recibirlo y no hacerlo esperar, lo entiendo.- Soltó con sinceridad el más grande, sabia lo importante que era su hermano y tenerlo tanto tiempo alejado lo ponía de mal humor, pero era comprensible, había pasado toda una vida junto a él, y comprendía que era difícil estar lejos de la única persona en la cual había confiado durante toda su vida, el lo sabía, se había sentido así cuando Hughes fue asesinado.

Edward lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ahora sabia que el hombre se preocupaba, siempre lo hacía, incluso en ese mismo instante.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que algo estaba mal, estudiando nuevamente a Roy de cerca, Ed se dio cuenta de que se encontraba realmente cansado, o eso le decían esas bonitas ojeras bajo sus ojos desgastados, no solo eso era notable en el hombre, sino que también estaba más pálido que de costumbre y su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado, observando esos pequeños detalles que anteriormente los había dejado pasar de largo, le hacían preguntarse ¿qué era lo que pasaba con él? Cual era la razón, motivo o cosa, que le impedían al pelinegro descansar como se debía, tal vez era el trabajo, ya que últimamente le había informado que tenía mucho papeleo, además de otros asuntos que necesitaban de su presencia, pero jamás imagino que desgataran tanto a Roy como para dejar al hombre apenas despierto durante el día, eso no lo convencía.

-Roy entonces dime qué te pasa.-

-Oh Ed, es solo que no he estado durmiendo bien eso es todo, solo estoy un poco cansado, nada de qué preocuparse.-le aseguro el pelinegro con una sonrisa.-por esa razón llegue tarde, me quede dormido en la oficina, si no fuera por Hawkeye estoy seguro que aun estuviera dormido.-

-No has estado durmiendo bien…-susurro el rubio.

Roy acaricio con su pulgar la mano de Ed que sostenía, sabía que el rubio se preocuparía como siempre lo hacía, por esa razón él no le quería comentar nada, pero quería respuestas, no le mentiría.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto Ed mientras lo miraba.- ¿Desde cuándo?-volvió a cuestionar.

-Ed…-

-Maldición Roy.- Edward llevo ambas manos a su rostro, eso no era la primera vez que pasaba, hace ya tiempo cuando comenzó a vivir en la casa del mayor se percato de que el hombre no podía dormir, en la madrugada siempre despertaba diciendo incoherencias, sudando y tan pálido como un fantasma, sabía que los monstros del pasado aun perseguían a Mustang, la guerra de Ishbal no le había dejado muy bonitos recuerdos que digamos, además de su viaje a través de la puerta de la verdad, lo cual le costó un gran precio, el no se imaginaba lo devastado y asustado que se debió sentir Roy al saber que había perdido la vista, estar en la penumbra no era una cosa que una persona deseara, y muchas veces le dijo que sentía miedo de despertar y no volver a ver la luz del día.

La primera situación en la que estuvo involucrado, recordaba como Roy se desgastaba con cada día que pasaba, vaya que no poder dormir, ir a la maldita oficina sin descansar y con los bonitos recuerdos que lo asechaban, era comprensible como el hombre colapso sacándole un bonito susto a Ed, después de ese acontecimiento Riza le comento que no era la primera vez que sucedía, cuando Ed estaba bajo el mando del hombre ya había tenido varias recaídas, por lo cual le pidió que cuidara de él, que estuviera atento a su estado de ánimo, ya que no sabían cómo terminaría el hombre, la mujer se preocupaba por él, y Ed lo sabia no por nada le pediría ese favor.

Ahora Ed entendía porque Roy estaba tan raro últimamente, y tras saber la razón se sentía como un idiota, mira que estarle exigiendo al pobre hombre, a estas alturas se llegaba a preguntar ¿cómo era que Mustang lo soportaba? Tenía suerte de aun tenerlo a su lado.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo mas, Roy poso uno de sus dedos en sus labios para silenciarlo, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro se aventuro a hablar.- está bien.- Soltó de modo amable.- porque mejor no hablamos sobre esto una vez que lleguemos a casa.- le sugirió de modo tranquilo mientras retiraba su dedo de esos suaves labios.

Ed lo miro por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.- me parece bien.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. - Además creo que estamos retrasado.-

-Oh es verdad.- le dio la razón el ojinegro sudando una gota.-mejor nos vamos.- dijo por ultimo mientras volvía a encender el auto, el también deseaba que la linda rubia que le hacía compañía al hermano de Ed no cargara ninguna de sus llaves.

El resto del camino hacia la estación estuvo en silencio, pero no era uno incomodo, Edward después de saber el pequeño secreto de su pareja se sentía un poco más tranquilo, si solo un poco, ya que aun le preocupaba el insomnio del mayor, pero para dejar las cosas por la paz y no presionar más al pelinegro, dejo el asunto de lado, ahora solo se dedicaba nuevamente a mirar por la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado como lo había estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, solo esperaba que no lloviera, el también odiaba la lluvia, no era bonito sentir el intenso dolor en la unión de su automail.

Un tiempo después divisaron la estación, ambos tanto Roy como Ed rezaban a cualquier Dios existente que la rubia mujer no llevara consigo su endemoniada llave, a Mustang ya le había tocado una de las sangrientas bienvenidas y no le agrado en absoluto, así que si exististe un dios esperaba que se apiadará de él, Ed bueno que le ayudara poquito de igual modo el mocoso estaba acostumbrado a los golpes a sí que le daba igual...Ok no, él lo amaba solo esperaba que no lo asesinaran, con eso se conformaba.

Una vez se detuvo el coche, ambos salieron de él, se apresuraron a llegar a la estación, bueno en realidad Ed, ya que Mustang lo seguía con toda calma.

No fue difícil de encontrarlos ya que eran los únicos que se encontraban en el lugar, 30 minutos de retraso, era obvio el porqué eran los únicos.

A lo lejos Edward lograba observar a Winry y Al, al parecer discutiendo, ya que su hermano tenia ambas manos arriba en muestra de paz, al contrario de la chica, ambos brazos los tenia alzados moviéndolos de un lado a otro de modo frenético, Ed sonrió ante la vista, sabía que la rubia estaba furiosa y no la culpaba.

Sin poder evitarlo El rubio corrió hacia la pareja, Roy sonrió para sí mismo ante el impulso de su pareja, a veces lo seguía viendo como el mocoso malcriado de 12 años el cual había ingresado en el ejército hace años, que buenos tiempos en los cuales le llamaba "Coronel bastardo"….. Ok no eran tan buenos que digamos.

-¡Al!- un grito jovial se escapo de los labios de Ed, mientras se acercaba aun corriendo a su hermano.

El chico al escuchar su nombre se giro para mirar a Edward, una sonrisa se situó en su rostro al ver a su hermano, vaya que venir corriendo como niño de 10 años con los brazos abiertos, eso era para captarse en una fotografía, El jamás se imagino ver a su hermano mayor de esa forma.

-¡Hermano! – Soltó Alphonse, al momento que recibía a Ed en un fuerte abrazo. -pensé que ya no vendrías.-

-lo siento.-se disculpo Ed.- ¿Cómo has estado?- le cuestiono mientras se separaba del chico para mirarlo mejor.

-Bien no me quejo.-

-Espera…- Edward examino a su hermano de cerca, algo no estaba bien.-Oh no puede ser…- soltó con angustia.

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿Estas más alto que yo?!- grito indignado con ambas manos en la cabeza despeinando sus cabellos dorados.- ¡esto no puede ser, se supone que soy el mayor!-

-oh por favor.- dijo Al mientras sudaba una gota ante las ocurrencias de su hermano.

-Maldito camarón como te atreves a abandonarme.- dijo Mustang al momento que llegaba a la pequeña reunión.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-Hola aun existo.- le hizo saber una muy indignada Winry por ser ignorada.- así me reciben después de habernos hecho esperar media hora.-

- Hola Alphonse, Winry ¿Cómo han estado?- se apresuro a saludar el pelinegro ante la mirada de advertencia de la rubia.

-¡Ya he crecido maldito General bastardo, no soy un camarón!- el rubio se giro para hacerle frente a su pareja.

-eso no quita el hecho de que sea más alto que tu, incluso Al es más alto.- le hizo saber con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-El hecho de que ya no tenga mi alquimia no quiere decir que no sea capaz de patearte el trasero.-

-Quieres intentarlo.- lo reto el pelinegro quien un portaba esa sonrisa que decía: "yo soy el mejor del mundo y nade puede ganarme".

-No me tientes hijo de puta.-

-Hermano…- Al trato de tranquilizar a su enfurecido hermano sin éxito alguno.

Una llave inglesa voló por los aires aterrizando en la cabeza rubia de Ed, el cual cayó al suelo en un pequeño charco de su propia sangre.

-¡Hermano!- Al sé apresuro y fue al rescate de Edward.

-¡Ed! ¡¿Esa es la forma de recibir a una dama?!- rugió Winry quien se acercaba peligrosamente al par de hermanos.

-¡Winry!…- gimoteó Al dejando caer a Ed nuevamente al suelo.

-¡y tú!- esta vez la rubia se dirigió a Mustang. -llévanos a donde nos hospedaremos, estoy harta de esto.-

-Si… sígueme por haya esta el auto…- respondió rápidamente Roy y le mostro el lugar donde estaba aparcado el carro.

-Esa… maldita mujer está loca.- Murmuro un agonizante Edward que aun permanecía derrumbado.

-Esa maldita mujer de la que hablas es mi novia…- le hizo saber Al a su hermano.

-por desgracia, luego no me digas que no te lo advertí, esa mujer un día de estos nos matara a ambos.- Soltó Ed, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su hermano.

Al solamente rodo los ojos por el comentario de Edward.- vamos hermano no es tan mala, acéptalo ya la extrañabas.-

La sonrisa del rubio se agrando.- los extrañaba a ambos Al.- confeso posando una mano sobre el hombro del más joven.-no sabes cuánto.-

-nosotros también…- le hizo saber Al.

-a veces se me hace difícil creer que estas aquí conmigo.- expresó Ed con nostalgia, al recordar el pasado de ambos.- Estoy seguro que me volvería loco si llego a perderte.- confeso algo avergonzado, pero era la realidad, no se imaginaba el futuro que le guardara si un día llegara a perder a uno de sus seres queridos, ya había perdido mucho durante su vida.

Al lo miro confundido, su hermano no era de las personas que se expresaban con ese tipo de palabras, a veces se sorprendía el cómo Roy lo había cambiado, Ed era una persona totalmente diferente a la que era antes aun que lo negara, siempre decía que él era el mismo de siempre, pero no era verdad, se alegraba de sobremanera al ver que su hermano había encontrado a la persona indicada, Roy era una de las pocas personas en las cual confiaba y estaba seguro que Ed estaría seguro al cuidado del hombre.

Alphonse le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda a su hermano mayo.- vamos, vamos que nos están dejando.- mostrando una sonrisa comenzó su camino hacia el carro que los esperaba.

Ed se permitió observar la escena frente a él, Al se alejaba poco a poco para alcanzar a la rubia, ya que al parecer Mustang no la estaba pasando del todo bien con su novia.

-¡Hermano!- chillo Al, ya que estaba teniendo problemas para contener a la rubia, al parecer el pelinegro le había dicho algo desagradable.

Ed se tuvo que reír de esto, Mustang no tenía ningún cuidado con Winry. Se dirigió hacia el alboroto que estaban armando con una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro, si definitivamente nunca se cansaría de esto, muy en el fondo esperaba que nada de ello cambiara.

-¡Roy ahora que le dijiste!-

-¡Yo nada!-

-¡Oh vamos!-

-¡¿Le creerá mas a tu cuñada loca que a tu propia pareja?!- gruño indignado el pelinegro.

-Vamos Roy no seas llorón.- se burlo el rubio.

-¡¿Loca?!-

-¡Hermano no estás ayudando!- Chillo de nueva cuanta Al.

-yo no dije que ayudaría.- Dijo Ed apreciando la mirada matadora de su hermano, desviando su atención hacia el pelinegro, el rubio se dio cuenta de que Roy estaba disfrutando del momento, ya tenía tiempo que no lo veía sonreír a sí, se alegraba de verlo en ese estado, esperaba que en el tiempo que de su hermano se quedaría las cosas se calmaran un poco para ambos, tal vez Roy se distraería un poco y las pesadillas lo dejarían descansar un tiempo, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que pedirle a Riza unas pequeñas vacaciones para su pareja, sabía que la mujer no se negaría, él quería pasar estas semanas con su familia, y después volverían a la rutina, él y Roy solos, aun que tenía que hacer unos cambios para el bien de ambos.


	3. Persona incompleta

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Hola mis amigos después de tanto tiempo, woo! creí que no terminaría este capítulo pero lo logre :D**_

_**Antes que nada una disculpa, ya que me he estado dando cuenta que he tenido bastantes faltas de ortografía, me disculpo por ellos, pero lamentablemente no tengo a nadie que me apoye para corrgir el problema, así que les pedio una disculpa.**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir los dejo que disfruten del capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, y por favor :( no se olviden de sus comentarios estoy muy al pendiente de ellos, y para ser sincera es lo que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, el saber que al alguien le interesa la historia.**_

_**Un agradecimiento a las personas que me han dejado su comentario como he dicho anterior mente significa mucho para mí...**_

_**Bueno ahora si me retiro nos estaremos viendo pronto nos vemos ;)...**_

_**Circle of time**_

"_**Persona incompleta"**_

-nunca me cansare de decírtelo, tu casa es muy bonita.- comento Alphonse al ingresar al domicilio el cual le pertenecía a la pareja.

-Gracias Al.- Dijo el rubio mientras lo conducía hacia la habitación de huéspedes.- supongo que deben estar cansado debido al viaje, hace tiempo que no he subido a un tren pero recuerdo que eran incómodos.-

-Sí que lo son.- le dio la razón la rubia que caminaba junto a Alphonse.

Las cuatro personas que se encontraban en el interior de la casa, subieron por las escaleras, llegando a una habitación en la cual Winry y Al se quedarían por unas semanas.

Abriendo la puerta Ed les mostro la habitación a la pareja, una en la cual ya se había quedado anteriormente, ya que desde que Edward aceptó quedarse junto a Mustang, Al y Winry siempre acostumbraban quedarse en la casa de la pareja, ya que cierto hermano mayor se negaba a dejar a su hermanito a su suerte en uno de los muy caros hoteles de la zona.

-Vaya no ha cambiado nada.- comento Winry al entrar a la habitación, en realidad era muy acogedora, una cama matrimonial descansaba en el centro de la habitación, a sus lados se encontraban dos pequeñas mesas, en cada una de ella descansaba una lámpara y en una de ellas un despertador, a la izquierda de encontraba un closet en el cual se guardaban unas prendas de Winry y Al unas las cuales ya habían dejado en sus visitas anteriores, también se encontraba el tocador con todo lo necesario para la pareja, y la derecha se encontraba un baño también muy bien equipado, toda la habitación estaba en un decorado rustico en color tinto por parte de Edward, al chico le gustaban ese tipo de colores.

-No hay mucho que cambiar Winry.- dijo Ed mientras sonreía mirando alrededor.-deben tener hambre.-

-Yo si tengo.- se adelanto Mustang.

-Qué raro.- dijo Ed mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Oye soy humano.- se quejo el pelinegro al momento de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ya lo que sea.- soltó Ed mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.- bien mientras ustedes se instalan Mustang y yo iremos por algo para, mmm cenar, si a esto ya no se le puede llamar la hora de comer.-

-pero hermano ¿por qué no cocinamos algo aquí?- cuestiono el menor de los Elric.

-para empezar no pienso ponerlos a cocinar, son invitados, y a Roy ni loco lo dejaría poner un pie en mi cocina.- declaro Edward al momento que señalaba al pelinegro con un dedo acusador.- Ya la exploto una vez, no dejare que eso pase dos veces, es un asco para cocinar.-

-Y porque el todo poderoso Edward Elric alias "el Camarón" no, nos deleita con sus habilidades culinarias.- Soltó Mustang con una sonrisa en el rostro, como le encantaba enfadar al chico, sabía que iba a explotar pero lo valía.

-Hare como que no escuche eso Mustang.- gruño el de la mirada dorada.- además estoy demasiado cansado para hacerlo.- y era verdad, no estaba cansado físicamente, pero si mentalmente, todo el día había estado pensado en Roy, pensando en si el hombre iba a estar a tiempo para recoger a su hermano, después de eso le dieron la bienvenida a una muy incómoda discusión, y para rematar estaba el problema de pelinegro, por más que quisiera Ed no lograba sacarse de la cabeza al hombre, se preocupaba por él no podía evitarlo, era su naturaleza estar al pendiente y ahora por ser una condenada mamá gallina estaba pagando las consecuencias, su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotar en mil pedazos.

Soltando un suspiro Ed se volvió hacia su pareja.-bien entonces vamos Roy.-

-lo que usted diga su majestad.- dijo el azabache en forma burlona.

-oh cierra la boca.-bufo el chico.- oh por cierto Winry necesito que le eches un vistazo a mi automail, algo rechina y no me gusta.- soltó el rubio flexionando un poco su pierna para hacer evidente el ruido molesto.

-Espero y no lo hayas descompuesto nuevamente Ed.- amenazo la rubia agitando una de sus llaves inglesas.

-no, como crees.- dijo el rubio con una risita nerviosa.

-ya nos vamos, no tardamos.-les hizo saber el pelinegro a la pareja, en un movimiento rápido tomo la mano del ambarino, con un tirón suave, saco al chico de la habitación.- entonces vamos amor.-

Ed le sonrió al hombre más grande, Roy era su héroe.- este bien.-

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del domicilio, el ojinegro soltó la mano del más joven, tomo las llaves de la casa para no molestar a sus invitados, y antes de salir se giro para mirar de nueva cuenta a su amante.

El rubio le sonrió de modo amigable. -¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto a Roy al ver que no le apartaba la mirada.

Mustang sin previo aviso levanto su mano dejándola descansar en la mejilla del chico, nunca se cansaría de acariciar esa piel tan suave, lo volvía loco.

Ed al sentir el contacto y el calor que emanaba la palma de Roy, se recargo un poco en ella y en el proceso cerro sus ojos disfrutando del contacto.

El azabache sonrió ante la vista, y por consiguiente alzo su otro brazo para descansarlo en la cintura del rubio, para así atraerlo hacia él y en poco tiempo logro sentir como era envuelto por los brazos de su pareja.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, pero poco después rompieron el contacto, arrepintiéndose de ello, porque sabían que una vez fuera no podían demostrar ese tipo de cariños el uno al otro, era arriesgado para ambos, ya que en esos tiempos la sociedad no veía de la mejor manera una relación entre dos hombres, y ambos lo sabían, así que ninguno de los dos iban a correr el riesgo.

Esa era una de las razones por la cual el General quería llegar a la sima convirtiéndose en el Fuhrer, una vez lo fuera nadie podría juzgarlo ni a él ni a Edward, serian libres de demostrarle al mundo entero el cómo se amaban, pero por ahora tenían que mantenerlo en secreto, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque Roy muy dentro de sí, sabía que no faltaba mucho para hacer realidad ese sueño.

Tanto Ed como Roy salieron de la casa, ambos caminaban aun lado del otro, mas sin embargo no podía tener contacto alguno.

-¿A dónde deberíamos ir?- cuestiono el rubio después de caminar un tramo del camino en silencio.

-no lo sé.- respondió el azabache mientras miraba a su pareja.- ¿Qué crees que se les apetezcas?-

- Al come lo que sea.- respondió el rubio.- y Winry nunca ha sido delicada respecto a la comida.- le hizo saber al más grande.

-entonces elije tú.- Dijo Roy mientras rosaba la mano del rubio. -¿que se te antoja?-

Ed al escuchar la pregunta sonrió con malicia, no todos los días el azabache lo llevaba a cenar, y esta vez no iba a desaprovechar la oferta.

-Oh no…- se lamento el General al ver las malas intenciones de su pareja, ahí iba todo su efectivo, esperaba que no le diera un coma por la gran cantidad de dinero que se le fuera esa noche, ya que sabía muy bien cual grande era el apetito del rubio, muy dentro de sí se arrepentía de haberle hecho la pregunta.

Un poco más tarde ambos hombres se encuentraban en un pequeño establecimiento de comida, esperaban el pedido que habían hecho hace unos pocos minutos, no habían pedido mucho ya que Ed se había compadecido del hombre, estaba seguro que si seguía con su apetito excesivo dejaría a Roy en la quiebra, así que solo lo dejaría pasar por esta vez.

-Ed…-

-Si…- respondió al llamado del pelinegro dedicándole una sonrisa.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Estas preocupado por algo?- cuestiono el azabache, ya que desde hace horas atrás se percato de que el rubio estaba muy callado, ninguna palabra había salido de los labios de chico durante el camino y eso llamo su atención.

Ed por su parte solo se sorprendió un poco, Mustang lo conocía demasiado bien, ya que podía leer su cabeza como si de un libro abierto se tratara, recuperándose un poco el ambarino trabajo en una sonrisa, para hacerle saber al azabache que todo estaba bien.- No es nada Roy, solo estoy algo cansado eso es todo, en verdad ya quisiera irme a casa.-

-Estás seguro, Ed te conozco y…- en ese momento el General fue interrumpido, un pequeño de no más de 10 años de edad, había golpeado la mesa en la cual estaba situada la pareja.

-Perdón…- se apresuro a decir el pequeño un poco cohibido, con su mano derecha cubría su brazo izquierdo, el cual le llamo mucha la atención a Ed, el brazo izquierdo del pequeño era un automail.

El rubio lo miro por unos cuantos segundos, estudiando con cuidado la ingeniería mecánica que tanto conocía, estaba seguro que el niño aun no lo dominaba por completo, ya que era demasiado pequeño y suponía que no tenía mucho tiempo desde que le habían implantado el automail.

Una mirada de pesar se reflejo en los ojos dorados, sabía que era demasiado duro cargar con esos pesados pedazos de metal, no solo físicamente si no también mentalmente, entendía a la perfección el miedo que sentía el niño frente a él, en central no se acostumbraba ver mucho los automail, y muchas de las personas siempre a quienes los cargaban los miraban como bichos raros, el ya lo había vivido.

Ante tal pensamiento una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en los labios del rubio, sin pensarlo mucho, levanto el jeans de su pierna izquierda dejando ver a la perfección el automail que con esmero le había construido su mecánica, dando unos pequeños golpecitos en él se lo mostro al pequeño, que lo miraba un poco confundido.

- ¿Es genial no?- le pregunto Ed con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro.

El niño miro al rubio a la cara a un consternado, mirando una vez más el automail del mayor se atrevió a sonreír y mirar a Ed una vez más a los ojos.- ¡sí!- respondió con entusiasmó.- El mío también es genial ¿verdad?- soltó levantando el brazo en el cual la luz reflejo gracias al pulido metal.

Ed lo admiro por un momento antes de asentir con el mismo entusiasmo que el pequeño.- si que lo es.- respondió mientras alborotaba el cabello al chiquillo.

El más joven sonrió ante la respuesta del rubio, salió corriendo rápidamente con alegría hacia donde estaba su familia.

Roy lo miro irse y enseguida su mirada la coloco en su pequeña pareja, el rubio a un portaba esa sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro, tenía que admitir que el chico lo sorprendió un poco con sus acciones, pero ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro que Ed sería un excelente padre, lo había demostrado ese preciso momento, sonrió ante el pensamiento.

El azabache coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Ed, este al sentir el peso extra se volvió hacia su pareja.

-Bien hecho Ed.- soltó Roy mientras le sonreía a su pareja.

Edward lo miro un poco confundido, pero una vez entendiendo el significado de las palabras pronunciadas por el pelinegro, devolvió el gesto, dejando ver en ese rostro que tanto amaba Roy una de esas sonrisas embriagadoras.

Sin poder resistirlo, Mustang se inclino lo suficiente para quedar a la altura del oído del rubio.- Te amo…- susurro de modo que solo el chico pudiera escuchar. El rubio se erizo, quedando mudo, solo miro a Roy un poco sonrojado.

Una sonrisa tiro de los labios de Mustang al ver al rubio, nunca se cansaba de esas miradas consternadas.- veré si ya esta lista nuestra orden, estoy seguro que no han de tardar mucho.- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la barra en donde se entregaba la mercancía.

Ed lo miro marcharse.- entonces te esperare afuera.- se apresuro a informarle al pelinegro mientras se incorporaba y se hacía camino a la salida.

El ambarino se encontraba afuera sobre la acera, el frio no había tenido piedad ese día, aun con su gabardina negra sentía como se le colaba el frío hasta los huesos.- malditos sean los días nublados.- maldijo por segunda vez ese día.

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió dejando al descubierto al pequeño niño que había visto Ed anteriormente junto a sus padres, este llevaba un pequeño suéter ahora que habían salido al crudo frio, tan solo se lograba observar ahora la mano de metal del pequeño.

El infante se percato de la presencia del rubio, rápidamente le sonrió y se despidió con su brazo derecho. Los mayores observaron la acción del pequeño y miraron a Ed mostrándole una sonrisa al parecer de agradecimiento, ya que habían observado la acción que había hecho el rubio por su hijo.

Devolviendo el gesto agito la mano en modo de despedida al momento que miraba a la pequeña familia marcharse, su rostro mostraba una cálida sonrisa, pero esta se borro al escuchar unos cuantos murmullos a su espalda.

-Mamá ¿por qué la mano de ese niño es gris?- cuestiono un pequeño niño de al parecer unos 8 años de edad a su madre, ambos habían salido del mismo establecimiento en el cual había estado Ed.

El rubio miro a la madre e hijo que se encontraban a sus espaldas miro algo sorprendido al pequeño por la pregunta que había realizado. A decir verdad ese tipo de cuestiones eran difíciles de explicarlas a un niño pequeño, Ed no tenía ni idea de que era lo que respondería aquella mujer de aspecto arrogante.

-Eso se llama automail hijo, es un implante.- respondió la mujer de mala gana ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Ed.

-y ¿Por qué lo usa mamá?- cuestión de nueva cuenta el chiquillo.

-esas son personas incompletas, las necesitan para poder lucir normal ante la sociedad, pero a decir verdad no veo un cambio en ellos, ya que claramente son diferentes a los demás.- soltó la mujer sin delicadeza, mientras caminaba a un lado del rubio.

Algo muy dentro de sí mismo se quebró, sintió como un nuevo peso caía sobre sus hombros.- Una persona incompleta.- musito el rubio, con un rostro inexpresivo tan solo miro como el pequeño y la mujer, se alejaban de él.

Era duro saber cómo muchas personas se expresaban, en realidad ese tipo de cosas siempre las sintió muy apecho, ya que los automail eran una muestra de su pecado, pero ahora que todo lo había solucionado, ahora que ya tenía a su pequeño hermano devuelta no tenía que haber una razón por la cual sentirse culpable, pero entonces, si ese era el caso ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera?

En realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar este tipo de cosas, desde que cumplió su promesa todo lo dejaba pasar de largo, pero ahora muchas preguntas comenzaron a formularse en su cabeza, una de ellas era ¿era lo suficientemente bueno como para permanecer a lado de Roy? Si él era una persona incompleta, entonces… ¿Mustang que había visto en él? Ya que no se consideraba un gran botín el cual disfrutar, el hombre podría tener a quien él quisiera, muchas mujeres morirían por estar en su lugar, a si que ¿Por qué él? ¿Roy en realidad lo amaba tanto como él decía? El no lo consideraba una persona incompleta ¿verdad?

Un peso extra sobre su hombro logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos.- Ed… ¿me estas escuchando?- dijo el hombre, el cual se había apoderado de los pensamientos del más joven.

Un poco aturdido el rubio dirigió su dorada mirada hacia el azabache.

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono de nueva cuenta Roy al ver a su pareja fuera de sí.- ¿te sientes bien?-

-Estoy bien…- respondió con voz apagada, su mirada se dirigió de nueva cuenta en la dirección en donde había visto a la mujer.-No es nada…-

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa.- dijo el ojinegro con un deje de preocupación en sus palabras, Edward no estaba bien, ese repentino cambio de ánimo se lo decía.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, ambos hombres caminaban por la acera, ninguno de los decía nada, Roy se sentía algo apartado por la indiferencia del chico, Ed estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que prácticamente había olvidado que el hombre de cabellos negros le hacía compañía.

Cansado del incomodo mutismo, Mustang tomo la mano del más joven, después de todo ya estaban cerca de su hogar y las calles estaban desoladas, era increíble como los días pasaban tan rápidamente, ninguno de los dos se percato que ya había oscurecido, tanto tiempo habían pasado en ese pequeño establecimiento de comida y ni cuenta se habían dado.

Edward se sobresalto por el repentino contacto, aturdido miro al General y poco después miro sus manos unidas.-Roy ¿Qué haces?-

-y tú ¿qué crees? ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que le tome la mano a mi pareja?- Expresó Mustang mirando al rubio.

-no me refiero a eso, sabes que si nos ven tu…-

-Está bien no hay nadie que pueda vernos.- sonrió de modo tranquilizador el azabache.- ahora me dirás que es lo que te pasa.-

Una muy pequeña sonrisa tiro de los labios del chico, su mirada la dedico nuevamente hacia el frente.-no es nada, solo tonterías mías.- dijo mientras el agarre que mantenía con el pelinegro lo hacía más fuerte.

-Bien si tu lo dices…- el ojinegro se dio por vencido, dando un pequeño suspiro siguió con su camino aun manteniendo su mano unida con la del rubio a su lado.

En poco tiempo llegaron al domicilio el cual compartían, ambos fueron recibidos por la pareja que se hospedaban en la morada, tanto Al como Winry lograron sentir el pésimo estado de ánimo que se cargaba el rubio, ya que sin decir nada se fue directo a la cocina para preparar todo lo que necesitarían para la cena.

Todo estaba en silencio, las cuatro personas que se encontraban ahora sobre la mesa, tan solo se dedicaban a ingerir el alimento que Roy y Ed habían traído.

Cansado de el pesado ambiente, Al se atrevió a hablar.- Y ¿Cómo han estado las cosas aquí en Central?-

Roy agradecido miro al rubio frente a él.- es lo mismo de siempre.- respondió rápidamente.

-¿enserio? Creí que ya siendo un General cambiarían un poco las cosas.-

-No hay mucho movimiento en estos días, todo ha estado muy tranquilo.- respondió nuevamente el pelinegro.

- y tu Ed, ¿cómo has estado ahora que te has retirado de la milicia?- fue turno de la rubia preguntar.

Edward fue nuevamente sacado de sus pensamientos, miro a la chica y a su hermano que lo miraba ansioso por una respuesta, lanzando un suspiro se encogió de hombros.- a decir verdad he estado bastante aburrido, desde que Roy me obligo a dejar el ejercito, no he hecho nada más que estar en casa y no hacer nada interesante.-

-Ahora me culpas por sacarte de ese infierno.- soltó Mustang indignado.- y yo que pensé que te estaba haciendo un favor.-

Ed sonrió, era verdad desde que Al se había despojado de la armadura, el ya no tenía motivos por el cual seguir siendo un perro de los militares, posteriormente de que Roy fue ascendido a General y Ed a Coronel, el hombre le había insistido en que renunciara, el ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, el le dejo muy en claro que él se haría cargo de todo los gastos, así que el chico no tenía necesidad de trabajar, además de que quería que tuviera una vida tranquila, Edward estaba agradecido por eso, pero en verdad se moría de aburrimiento por no hacer nada interesante todo el condenado día.

-Pequeña pulga malagradecida.-

Una vena muy grande se hiso notar en la frente del rubio.- Estoy seguro que hiciste todo lo posible por sacarme de ahí solo para poder coquetear a mis espaldas.- si las miradas mataran, era seguro que Roy Mustang ya no estaría en este mundo, ya que el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-No es verdad.- se defendió el pelinegro.

-a no ser que hacia mejor mi papel como Coronel y me tenias envidia, ya que un chico de tan solo 18 años alcanzo ese rango, es algo increíble ¿no lo crees?- agrego el de la mirada dorada con un gesto de superioridad.

Ahora era el turno de Mustang de poner los ojos sobre cierto mocoso, quería matarlo.

-Ya, ya basta.- dijo Al tratando de contener la risa.

-Ahora que estamos en este tema, me gustaría visitar a los chicos tengo mucho sin verlos.- agrego Ed.

-Pero hermano, ahora que ya no eres parte del ejercito te será más difícil entrar al cuartel.- dijo Al con un poco de decepción en sus palabras, ya que el también tenía muchas ganas de visitar a sus amigos en el cuartel.

-Más bien tendrá problemas para salir.- comento Mustang, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía al fregador.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Ed con una mirada inquisidora.

- Descúbrelo por ti mismo.- soltó despreocupado el azabache.

El rubio gruño por debajo, por no obtener una respuesta.- bien iré un día de estos y te hare la vida imposible.- declaro, tranquilo se levanto de su asiento, tomando los trastes utilizados se dirigió hacia donde estaba el azabache, tranquilo comenzó a fregar la vajilla utilizada.

-Hermano yo te ayudo.- se apresuro a decir Alphonse.

-Está bien, no es mucho lo que se debe que lavar Al.-

-Bien Ed en cuanto termines necesito que te instales en la sala para revisar tu automail.- soltó la rubia que se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a dicho lugar.

Edward al escuchar las palabras de su amiga de la infancia, paro su tarea y se quedo quieto por unos escasos minutos, mirando sus manos con nostalgia soltó un suspiro, formando una de sus más falsas sonrisas se giro para enfrentar a la rubia.- Winry lo estaba pensando de camino a casa, que tal si lo revisas después.-

-Pero tú dijiste que algo estaba mal con él, no sería mejor revisarlo de una vez.- respondió la rubia algo confundida.

-Estoy cansado Winry.- dijo el ambarino secándose las manos, dejando a tras los pocos trates sucios, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.- otro día.- dijo por ultimo sobando su cuello con una de sus manos.

Roy miro preocupado como su pareja desapareció al subir las escaleras, mirando a los otros dos se percato de que Al le dedicaba una mirada acusadora.- yo no sé nada, se ha estado comportando extraño últimamente y la verdad no sé porque.- se defendió.

-deberías hablar con el Al.- sugirió Winry aun mirando las escaleras por las cual se había ido el rubio.

-Tiene razón, sabes que tu hermano solo se abre contigo, a mí por desgracia nunca me dice nada.- algo dolido le hizo saber el pelinegro.

-eso lo veremos después, por ahora tu eres el único que puede estar a solas con el.- indicó Al.

-tratare de hacerlo hablar pero no prometo nada.- dijo Mustang.- nos vemos por la mañana que tengan buena noche.-

-hasta mañana.- musito la rubia.

Al tan solo observo cómo se marchaba el hombre, estaba preocupado por su hermano, Ed no se deprimía por cualquier cosa.- vamos a la cama ya es tarde.-

-Está bien.- le dio la razón Winry.

Roy entro a la habitación la cual compartía con Ed, buscando con la mirada al muchacho lo encontró tirado sobre la cama cubierto con las sabanas hasta las orejas, su hermoso cabello dorado se esparcía por toda la almohada, y sus ojos aparentemente ya estaban cerrados, soltando un suspiro el azabache comenzó a mudarse de roma para meterse a la cama con su pareja, una vez hecho, se acostó dándole la espalda al más joven.

Tal vez Edward no quería compañía en esos momentos, tal vez se sentiría incomodo y sofocado si trataba de sacar el problema el cual lo estaba molestando, además de que al parecer ya parecía dormido, así que ¿Por qué molestarse en abrazar al rubio? Mejor dejarlo así, pero muy dentro de él sentía que no era lo correcto, dejarlo de lado sin nadie que lo escuchara ni lo comprendiera, dejarlo cerrarse nuevamente en su burbuja, en ese mundo que solamente él conocía en su mente, era cruel si lo dejaba de ese modo, Roy quería al muchacho ya no dejaría que se enclaustrara en su pequeño caparazón.

Edward miro de reojo como Mustang le daba la espalda, le dolía de algún modo que el hombre fuera indiferente con él, pero se lo estaba ganando, el lo estaba alejando, lo estaba dejando de lado y no dejaba que se acercara ni lo mas mínimo cuando alguna molestia le pasaba por la cabeza, así que no lo culparía por sus acciones.

Regresando su mirada hacia la pared frente a él, de nueva cuenta miles de preguntas le pasaron por la mente, y mas una que no lo había dejado tranquilo desde que regresaron del establecimiento de comida ¿Roy Mustang en realidad lo amaba? No encontraba una razón de porque el hombre estaba a su lado ¿Por qué él?

Cerrando los ojos con frustración dejo escapar un suspiro, uno que no paso desapercibido para el pelinegro, al parecer esa fue la señal para hacer entrar en razón al hombre, ya que un fuerte brazo se coloco sobre la cintura del más joven, acercándolo hacia él, cuando al fin estaban lo suficientemente juntos, Roy enterró su rostro en la cabellera dorada, embriagándose de esa esencia de la cual nunca se cansaría y disfrutando de las hebras de oro sobre su rostro, esa suavidad la cual le parecía casi enfermiza, ya que para él era como una droga difícil de dejar, dejándose llevar por el momento queriendo disfrutar cada instante, dejo escapar palabras dulces sobre el oído de la persona la cual amaba, haciendo caso omiso de si era escuchado o no.-Te amo tanto Ed…- murmuro de nueva cuenta las palabras que confundían tanto al rubio, de las cuales dudaba en ese instante.

La mirada dorada se abrió en asombro, la tensión no tardo en aparecer en el cuerpo del rubio, tantas palabras con infinidad de significados, dichas con tanta seguridad y simpleza, sin titubes ni arrepentimientos, lo hacían sentirse tan perdido, querido y culpable al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo era que podía dudar del hombre? Que en ese mismo momento lo abrazaba con tanta dulzura y delicadeza, ¿Por qué el maldito hombre se había fijado que alguien como él? una persona incompleta, alguien que no se esforzaba por mostrar ni un poquito de amor o cariño a comparación a él que se desbordaba en sentimientos reales.

Sin ser consciente de sus actos, una de sus manos se entrelazó con la del azabache, queriéndolo sentir más cerca, queriéndolo sentirlo solo suyo, un egoísmo enfermizo a su parecer, ya que él no lo compartiría con nadie, Roy era solo suyo y de nadie más.

Esa pequeña muestra de cariño fue suficiente para el de mirada oscura, una caricia era suficiente para él, lo hacía sentirse amado y lleno, Edward era su única razón de vida, estaba seguro que si el chico le faltara se volvería loco.

La respiración acompasada sobre su nuca, fue lo que le dijo que Mustang se había quedado dormido, siendo muy cuidadoso con sus movimientos, se levanto de la cama, haciendo todo lo posible para que su infernal pedazo de metal no hiciera ruido se coló por la puerta, dirigiéndose escaleras abajo terminando en la cocina.

Sirviéndose un té, ya que un café no le haría un gran favor a su sueño a esas horas de la madrugada, se dejo caer en uno de los bancos los cuales se encontraban en el lugar.

Su mirada estaba colocada en la taza frente a él, se le veía tan concentrado, como si el contenido de aquella taza fuera lo más interesante en la existencia.

¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? Las cosas estaban bien después de tanto tiempo, no se supone que debería tener una vida feliz y sin preocupaciones, se sentía tan estresado en los últimos días, tal vez, solo tal vez, ya estaba cansado de reprimir sus sentimientos, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, necesitaba que lo escucharan, pero ¿Por qué carajo era tan jodidamente orgulloso? Sí, porque eso era lo que le impedía ser él mismo, porque eso lo hacía débil, según su forma de pensar, según su filosofía.

Recargando los codos sobre la mesa frente a él, enterró su rostro sobre sus palmas, en un intento de relajarse.

-¿Hermano?-

Edward se sobresalto al ser sacado de sus pensamientos.- ¿Al? Rayos me asustaste.-

-no es mi culpa hermano, estas tan distraído que no te percataste de mi presencia.- soltó el más joven de los Elric.

-como sea. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el mayor.

-yo solo vine por un poco de agua, a hora la cuestión es ¿Qué haces tú aquí en medio de la madrugada con una taza de té humeante? Son las dos de la mañana.- cuestiono Alphonse.- ¿problemas para dormir?

-en realidad si.-

Al tomo el asiento frente a su hermano.- ¿Qué sucede? A caso ¿algo te está molestando?- cuestiono de nueva cuenta.

Ed miro por un momento a su hermano menor para después desviar la mirada queriéndola ocultar, sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo por ser descubierto por una de las personas de las cuales no quería preocupar. – No es nada.-

-sabes desde que tengo memoria lo hemos compartido todo…- dijo el más joven colocando una de sus mano sobre las de su hermano, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.- nunca nos hemos mentido el uno al otro, no quiero que eso comience ahora hermano.-

En el rostro de Ed se reflejo el pesar que sentía al escuchar las palabras de su única familia, Alphonse siempre preocupándose por él cuando no debía.- maldición Al.- soltó de modo brusco.- siempre haciéndome sentir mal.-

-esa nunca ha sido mi intención.-

Mirando la suave mano de Al sobre la suya, Ed arrugo el ceño en señal de exasperación, a la mierda su maldito orgullo, ya estaba cansado, y ahí en bandeja de plata estaba su hermano dispuesto a escucharlo, que podía perder al exponer sus preocupaciones.

Decidido miro a su hermano a la cara.- Al yo…-

-¡EDWARD!-

El rubio se sobresalto por tal grito de terror que provenía de la planta alta, saltando literalmente de su asiento, salió corriendo de la cocina, y a tropiezos subió las escalera, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio se sujeto del barandal para no caer y continuo su carrea hacia su habitación.

Abriendo la puerta de golpe, escaneo desesperado con su mirada la habitación tratando de encontrar la causa por el cual Roy había soltado semejante grito de angustia.

-Roy…- soltó con voz temblorosa al ver al hombre sentado sobre la cama con una mirada perdida, sudando a montones y con la respiración agitada.

El pelinegro reacciono al escuchar su nombre, miro al rubio que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta aun sujetando la perilla.- Ed…yo…-

-hermano ¿Qué paso?- se apresuro Al a preguntar.

Ed mira a su hermano, ni cuenta se dio que lo había dejado solo en la cocina.

-¿Está todo bien?- se escucho la voz de la única mujer de la casa.- ¿Qué fue ese grito?- cuestiono la rubia mientras se colocaba a lado de Alphonse.

Rápidamente Ed emparejo la puerta para bloquear toda vista del pelinegro. En el interior de la habitación, Roy logro escuchar unas cuantas disculpas por parte del rubio, y uno que otro "_no se preocupen todo está bien"_, cuando menos lo esperaba la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, dejando ver al muchacho con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Roy ¿Qué paso?-

El mencionado se paso una mano temblorosa por el rostro, tratando de recobrar la calma lo cual le estaba costando bastante trabajo.- lo siento, no fue nada… no te preocupes.-

Edward cruzo la habitación, subiéndose a la cama quedo frente al hombre pelinegro, con una de sus manos retito la del más grande con la cual estaba cubriendo su rostro.- Roy en verdad crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento.- soltó esperando a que el mayor lo mirar a la cara.

Mustang al sentir el contacto en sus manos se tranquilizo un poco, Edward estaba ahí y no desaparecería, no se alejaría de su lado ¿verdad?

Sintiendo la necesidad, Roy recargo su cabeza en uno de los hombros del rubio, dejando escapar el aire el cual no sabía que estaba reteniendo, se permitió relajarse un momento antes de hablar.

El rubio sintiendo el pesar de su pareja, pasó sus dedos por el azabache cabello mientras su otra mano subía y bajaba por su espalda en modo de consuelo.- Esta bien…- susurro con dulzura.

-No dejare que nada de aparte de mi lado.- murmuro el pelinegro.

-¿Roy de que hablas?-

-tuve tanto miedo Ed.-soltó el mayor aferrándose al rubio.-te estaba llevando, esos brazos negros se aferraban a ti, y… yo no logre hacer nada, ya no estabas a mi lado...-

Al escuchar dichas palabras, el rubio se tenso, la puerta lo estaba arrastrando ¿eso era a lo que se refería Roy?

- desperté y cuando no te vi…- las manos de Mustang se pasaron por todo el cuerpo del chico.- creí que realmente te habías ido.- expresó con angustia, sus manos finalmente se detuvieron en el rostro del rubio, levantando el semblante lo miro fijamente, tratándose de convencer a sí mismo de que Ed estaba ahí que era real.

El oro fundido de esos ojos se encontraron con los oscuros, lentamente Ed recargo su frente junto a la del azabache.- Aquí estoy…- murmuró de modo tranquilizador.- no iré a ningún lado…- expresó rodeando al hombre con sus brazos.

Ambos hombres cayeron sobre la cama, Roy enterró su rostro en el pecho del rubio mientras este acariciaba los cortos cabellos negros.- No me dejes Ed…- suplico Mustang con angustia.- no soy nada sin ti…-

Las manos del chico comenzaron a temblar, su vista inexplicablemente comenzó a nublarse, Roy el hombre del cual había estado dudando, se estaba desmoronando en frente suyo.- _"el me ama"-_se dijo mentalmente.-_"Roy me ama…"- _siempre se sintió tan necesitado de amor, que nunca pensó que un día lo encontraría.

-Me siento incompleto sin ti…- un susurro se escucho, uno que era solamente dedicado al rubio.

La mirada de Edward se extendió ante tales palabras, su labio inferior había comenzado a temblar, y no se percato de que había comenzado una dura batalla contra las lágrimas, una la cual estaba perdiendo.-_Una persona incompleta…-_ musitaron sus labios mientras un pequeño sollozo se escapaba de ellos.

Mustang se separo un poco del chico, no estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, pero cuando observo el estado en el cual se encontraba el rubio, se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo equivocado, un sollozo se había escapado de la persona que amaba.- Ed ¿Qué tienes?- cuestiono mientras se sentaba y miraba fijamente al chico.

El rubio rápidamente se coloco ambos brazos sobre sus ojos, no quería que el hombre lo mirara así, tan débil.-No es nada…-

Roy se posiciono encima del rubio, suavemente retiro ambos brazos dejando su rostro al descubierto, necias lagrimas luchaban por salir de los ojos dorados.- Ed ya basta…-musito acariciando la mejilla del joven.- ya no tienes porque aparentar ser fuerte…-

-No puedo...- expreso el rubio, mirando al mayor con un rostro afligido.

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque me hace débil…- respondió con voz quebrada.- no puedo ser débil Roy…-

-Ne te hace menos persona si muestras debilidad Ed, somos humanos…- dijo Mustang tratando de consolar al rubio.

-No puedo protegerte si soy débil Roy…-murmuro Edward al borde de las lagrimas.- no quiero perderte.-

El azabache lo miro sorprendido por palabras tan sinceras que nunca creyó escuchar tan pronto.

-no puedo perder a la única persona que me ha amado.- miro con ojos suplicantes al pelinegro.- tengo miedo… de despertar en la mañana… y no tenerte a mi lado…-

-Ya no tienes porque luchar…- Soltó decidido el pelinegro.- no tienes porque protegerme…-

-Roy yo…-

-Ahora es mi turno de protegerte Ed…- murmuro el mayor rosando uno de los mechones dorados.- quiero darte el amor que en tanto tiempo te fue negado…-

Un suave beso fue colocado en los labios del rubio.- cada mañana…- otro fue colocado sobre su oído.- me encontrare a tu lado…- susurro con amor el azabache mientras decencia por el cuello del rubio dejando una línea de húmedas caricias, logrando sacar tenues gemidos de su garganta.- te lo prometo…- murmuro besando la gruesa cicatriz en donde una vez estuvo el automail del chico.- así que, ya no tienes porque tener miedo…-

Edward enteraba sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos del hombre, retorciéndose del placer al recibir tan suaves caricias, perdiendo el oxigeno y el control de sí mismo y de sus emociones.- Roy…-la primera lagrima cayó ante sinceras palabras de amor, ante las caricias reconfortantes como si de un bálsamo se trataran.

Mustang nuevamente se encontró con los labios del rubio, ambos ansiosos por la atención del otro, las lágrimas de Ed no tardaron en caer nuevamente, encontrando un alivio al ser liberadas, el chico sollozo libremente, libre de culpa y vergüenza.

Edward miro al hombre frente a él, encontrando la paz que desde hace tiempo había buscado, desasiéndose de todo rastro de tristeza con cada lagrima derramada, se sentía finalmente amado.

Escuchando cada uno de los sollozos que emitían la garganta del rubio, Roy entrelazo una de sus manos con las del chico, tratando de apaciguar los lamentos.

- Te amo…- murmuro antes de que sus labios se unieran nuevamente.

Si, tal vez el podría a llegar a ser una persona incompleta, pero eso solamente ocurriría si Roy se apartara de su lado…


End file.
